War
|breed = Horse |color = Dark red, black, and brown |speed = Fast |health = Very High |stamina = Unlimited |location = Transitory }} is a mythical horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics War is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The player can tame War in the wild. War is dark red with a mane and tail that turns from black to light grey. War possesses a blazing mane and apparent battle scars. The flames which engulf its mane, tail, and hooves ignite the undead on contact, transforming them into smoldering ash after ramming them two to three times. War also possesses infinite stamina. Location When exploring the map, a blue area on the radar will signify if you are close to these or any other mythical creatures. Though it is likely that War spawns in random locations within New Austin, players have reported finding him in each of the following general areas: *Armadillo *North of Gaptooth Ridge *Tall Trees *North of Manteca Falls *South/South East of MacFarlane's Ranch *Fort Mercer *Near The Old Bacchus Place *Near Coot's Chapel *South of Repentance Rock *South of Thieves' Landing *South-East of Stillwater Creek *Near Butter Bridge *Near Warthington Ranch *Near Blackwater *Near Broken Tree *Near Jorge's Gap *West of Tumbleweed *Just outside of Thieves' Landing *South of Gaptooth Ridge *South-West of The Hanging Rock *East of Odd Fellow's Rest *Near Silent Stead, close to the railroad tracks.or plain view going''' right''' towards the''' bridge''' or''' left''' Trivia *War's flames are not actually strong enough to kill zombies, and will go out soon after hitting a zombie unless you run into the zombies multiple times. *Undead Bulls and Undead Horses seem to be unaffected by War's flames. *Despite the fact War's flames are supposed to ignite the undead, the player can still hogtie a zombie and transport it while riding War, and the zombie will not catch fire. *War's flames do not appear during cutscenes. *While a player is riding War at night, glowing hoof-prints can been seen for a moment where War has stepped. *Sometimes, if you fast travel to Manzanita Post, a second War will be hitched to the post. This is a glitch. If it dies, nothing happens, and the regular War you tamed will be unaffected. This glitch also happens with the three other horses. *If War dies, it's flames will slowly extinguish. *If you whistle for War, mount it and switch your Blood Pact to another Horse of the Apocalypse then dismount, mount your other horse then switch blood pact to War again and whistle, you will have two War's near each other. (Note: do this in an open place so you can see where your first War trots off too and so you can catch up to it) **The above glitch works for all four Horses of the Apocalypse. **Rarely, War may randomly die. This is probably a bug. **War tends to follow the player if they jump off a cliff near him. (This will kill him) *There is a glitch in which if a zombie pulls you off your horse, he may glitch first on top of War, before glitching down into War, and then walks along inside the horse, still chasing you. War will move with the zombie. The zombie can still be killed normally and will hit you normally. (This has not been tested for the other 3 Horses). *When standing underwater on War, there will be a very tiny glow of fire, but no flames. *When standing still in the wind, it is possible to see sparks from War blowing in the direction of the wind. *There is a glitch when you travel to another destination. Sometimes War will be invisible, but his flames are still there. You can get on him, but you can't move. Once you get off, he should appear again. *When entering the invisibility glitch with War, his flames will disappear. Gallery Guerrabeta.png|3D model of War File:Rdr_marston_lassos_war.jpg J 2010 047.jpg|War and his twinbrother (glitch) IMG 4098.jpg war.PNG war being tamed.jpg|another view of war being tamed war.jpg|view of war at night time war glitch.jpg|another view of war glitch Riley rdr 10.png images.jpg|Breaking war in the wild References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html es:Guerra Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption Transport Category:Undead Nightmare Animals